


kairos

by parknpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknpeach/pseuds/parknpeach
Summary: In which Jihoon and Woojin own a house by a beach, and the sunlight stirs up every kind of emotion in Jihoon.





	kairos

Its a nice cozy morning when Jihoon is awoken by the soft tickling of fur under his chin. He instinctively opens his arms to welcome a new bundle of fur to their bed and shuffles around a little, blinking the sleep out of his eyes while stretching. He's barely awake, and the last thing he expected to be greeted by was the sight of a greek god early in the morning. 

The thing about having a house near the beach, is that natural light is almost always coming into the house. Jihoon likes the way the sunlight streams into the room in the morning, casting a soft orange glow in the room, making everythig seem ethereal. He thinks of the times he's stayed up all night to watch the sunrise with Woojin by his side, hands held tightly together while being bundled up in heaps of blankets. However, he would really appreciate a warning of some sort next time because right now, the light is illuminating Woojin's face in all the right angles, and he feels his breath being stolen away. He's entranced by the way Woojin's eyelashes fall softly on his sun-kissed cheeks, how his lips have a gentle pout to them and the tiny frown on his forehead, presumably caused by said sunlight. With the sun shining on the crown of Woojin's head, Jihoon can only stare and wonder how he deserves the beauty that is Woojin as he brings up a hand to gently sweep a stray eyelash off his cheeks. Woojin stirs a little, mumbling some incoherent sentences before finally opening his eyes, giving Jihoon a heart fluttering sleepy smile. Goddamnit, how does he manage being so cute first thing in the morning, Jihoon thinks.

“Good morning, pumpkin”

“Morning bedhead, it’s time to rise and shine”. 

“Mm, but its cold out and its warm in here, i don’t wanna get up”, Woojin whines as he snuggles even closer to Jihoon, intertwining their fingers and resting their foreheads together. Jihoon chuckles and gently caresses the back of Woojin's hand with his thumb, “I’d love to sleep in too, but it seems like the kids are getting a bit impatient,” he says as he feels an extra weight on the bed aside from the bundle of fur that has made its temporary home on Jihoon's feet. “Just… five more minutes and i’ll get up” Woojin mumbles as he drifts back off to sleep. Jihoon’s sure he’s looking at Woojin with hearts for eyes now, but it’s not like Woojin's awake to match the heart eyes or tease him about it anyway. He feels the way Woojin hands fit nicely into his own, hears the soft breathing from Woojin and feels his heart race at how serene he looks while sleeping. 

Jihoon's little staring session brings back memories of the first time he met Woojin. He remembers the dazzling smile shot in his direction and he couldn't get it out of his mind for months until he met him again. He can almost hear Woojin's terrible laughter in his head as he thinks about the times they had dates to the arcade, which ended up with Jihoon carrying an armful of soft toys home to add to his ever growing collection. He recalls that Woojin had the biggest and proudest grin on his face, as it he was silently screaming, _look at the soft toys i single-handledly got for my adorable boyfriend you people _.__

Jihoon knows that while he may insult Woojin on a daily basis, he does love Woojin with all his heart and appreciate every thing he does. He's thankful for the times Woojin's been able to ground him while he's slipping away from the grasps of reality. The warmth that belongs to Woojin and Woojin only can make him calm down in no time, makes him feel like he's truly at home. Just like right now, he can feel the warmth from Woojin's body and their interlocked hands, and he feels so safe and secure and he feels a sudden wave of emotions hit as it chokes him up a little. Jihoon wants to hold this moment close to his heart, wants to keep it in his head forever, so he plants a soft kiss on Woojin's forehead and gently whispers "I love you," and he swears he sees Woojin's lips curl up into a slight smile. 

The next time Jihoon wakes is to the aroma of pancakes wafting into the room, his stomach instinctively rumbling. He pads into the kitchen to find Woojin cooking up pancakes and bacon as he walks up to Woojin, resting his chin on Woojin's shoulder as he attempts to get a few more seconds of sleep in coupled with the warmth and safety that only Woojin can provide. He feels Woojin chuckle a bit and he follows Woojin to set up the table, arms wrapped tightly around his middle as they both waddled together to the kitchen and back to their table.

Maybe all Jihoon wants and needs is this, is Woojin, with a side of kittens and puppies and some good fluffy pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write fluff! please let me know what you think, i haven't written in a long long while so i apologise if it's a little choppy or awkward! thank you for reading <3


End file.
